Anjo de Sangue
by Ana Koori
Summary: Ela continuava a olhá-lo carinhosamente, o verde de seus olhos estava mais límpido do que nunca. Como ele queria que ela parasse de olhá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria que seus olhos nunca se afastassem dele. Nunca se fechassem. Mas isso era impossível.


Sangue.

Sangue em suas mãos. Sangue de um _Anjo_.

O mundo parecia ter perdido sua cor, as paisagens em volta de si pareciam pulsar, tremer, desmoronar.

Suas mãos estavam manchadas do sangue de um anjo.

Via o anjo suspirar e sorrir para ele...

O _Assassino_.

Havia matado um anjo.

Um Anjo que carregou problemas e medos consigo, enquanto o Assassino tentava de qualquer modo esquecê-los.

A mente do assassino girava. Suas mãos tremiam segurando a moça que sorria para ele sobre uma poça de sangue. O sangue _dela_. Sua pele normalmente pálida, agora estava manchada pelo rubro de seu sangue.

Seus longos cabelos róseos, agora descobertos pelo negro manto, espalhavam-se emaranhados pelos braços do Assassino.

Ele a havia matado. _Havia matado um Anjo. _Havia matado o_ seu _anjo_._

Ela continuava a olhá-lo carinhosamente, o verde de seus olhos estava mais límpido do que nunca. Como ele queria que ela parasse de olhá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria que seus olhos nunca se afastassem dele. Nunca se fechassem. Mas isso era impossível.

Devia estar enlouquecendo. Ele não podia tê-la matado, não aquela que sempre se importou com ele, não aquela a quem ele sempre negara amar. Não, não podia ser real.

Ela esforçava-se para falar.

- Eu ainda te amo Sasuke, e...Me desculpe...

E ela fechou os olhos. Fechou-os para jamais abri-los novamente.

Sasuke continuava segurando o corpo inerte da jovem, ela ainda o amava. Amava-o depois de tanto tempo, depois dele tê-la _matado. _O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou. Gritou de tristeza, de angustia, de dor. Gritou por Sakura, gritou por ela por todo tempo em que ele não havia demonstrado como a amava. Mas gritou principalmente por raiva.

Raiva. Raiva de si mesmo. Raiva do que tinha feito a ela, de todo sofrimento que causara a única pessoa que realmente amou em toda sua vida repleta de desgraça. Ela era seu ponto de apoio, sua razão em meio a toda loucura que era sua vida.

_E agora que ele havia voltado a Vila, ainda não a tinha visto desde a sua volta. Seu amor, sua Sakura. Estava treinando em uma clareira afastada, pressentiu um chakra estranho, forte, poderoso. Como não o reconheceu, atacou._

_O ninja usava uma capa negra, cobria todo seu rosto. Ele se desviava dos ataques do moreno e nada dizia. Até que Sasuke acertara-o._

_O ninja caiu lentamente no chão, e a capa caiu, revelando seu rosto. Revelando também seus longos cabelos róseos._

_- Não. Não pode ser._

Sakura. Ela estava tão mais forte que ele não lhe reconhecera. Estava tão fechado em si mesmo que não reconheceu que estava lutando com a mulher que amava.

Ele revia a cena em sua mente, cinco, dez, quinze, trinta, cinqüenta vezes. O que ele faria? Não havia sentido em sua existência se ela não estivesse junto dele.

Parou de gritar e abaixou o rosto. Suas lágrimas pingavam e escorriam sobre o rosto da kunoichi. Ele havia arruinado sua única chance de ser feliz. Ele havia matado Sakura. E ela ainda lhe pedia _desculpas_ à beira da morte.

Desculpas! Pedia desculpas por amá-lo! Ele sorriu de escárnio lembrando-se do pedido de desculpas. Era ele quem devia desculpar-se. Desculpar-se por arruinar a vida dela, por fazê-la sofrer tanto, por afastar-se dela em busca de uma vingança que depois de concluída não significou nada para ele, não o deixou mais feliz.

Analisou por mais um tempo o rosto angelical deitado em seu colo, tocou sua face. Estava fria. Ela estava morta. Realmente morta. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Nada.

Retirou calmamente a jovem de cima de si. Estava decidido. Não poderia continuar vivendo com o sangue dela lhe manchando a pele nem com o aroma de cerejeiras impregnado a si.

Retirou delicadamente a negra katana de seu amado Anjo Róseo, não queria machucá-la mais. Observou a arma suja com o sangue dela.

Ele não merecia igualar seu sangue ao dela, não poderia misturá-los. O sangue de um anjo e o de um assassino, simplesmente não eram compatíveis.

Havia um pequeno e cristalino riacho perto do local onde se encontrava. Caminhou lentamente até lá, mergulhando a arma nele. A água manchou-se de rubro. Voltou até onde seu anjo parecia dormir calmamente.

_Mas sem nunca mais acordar._

Observou novamente a katana em suas mãos. Ergueu-a na altura de seu peito. E em um rápido movimento abaixou-a. Sentiu algo quente e viscoso escorrer por seu peito.

_Seu sangue._

Observou seu corpo cair levemente até o chão, enquanto continuava em pé.

Olhou a sua volta.

Uma clara e forte luz ofuscou seus olhos.

Fechou-os rapidamente, e ao reabri-los percebeu uma pessoa a sua frente.

Um Anjo. _Seu Anjo._

Ela vestia uma longa toga rosada, manchada de sangue na altura de seu peito. Seus cabelos frouxamente trançados e belas asas brancas adornavam seu corpo, o que deixava a imagem ainda mais divina.

Ela sorria de forma angelical. Ela aproximou-se do moreno e...

_...O abraçou._

Ele não conseguiu conter as lagrimas que rolavam por sua face. Ele a havia _matado_, e ela o havia _perdoado_.

Quando afastou-se do abraço, as roupas dela haviam sido modificadas.

A longa toga rosada fora transformada em um curto vestido rubro, e suas asas, antes brancas, agora eram negras. Seus cabelos soltos caiam desalinhados pelas costas.

Estava ainda mais bela. _A sua Anja._

Sentiu um leve formigamento em suas costas. Percebeu que um par de negras asas apareceram em suas costas também.

Sakura sorria para ele.

- Eu, Sakura, me desculpe, eu sempre amei voc...

Ela colocara seus dedos sobre os lábios do moreno.

- Sasuke, todos nós somos Anjos, o que nos difere é o que fazemos com nossas asas. E eu renuncio as minhas para ficar com você. Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu emocionado para a jovem.

- Eu te amo Sakura, sempre amei, e sempre vou te amar.

E eles uniram seus lábios pela primeira vez. Afinal, o que não acontece durante a nossa vida, acontece após a vida.

_- • -_

_Ela era o sol, b__rilhando sobre o tumulo das suas esperanças e sonhos tão frágeis_

_Ele era a lua__, c__om sua luz vulnerável e pálida_

_Observando-a sofrer_

_Amor é quando Anjos choram sangue_

_Sobre as flores do Mal a desabrochar_

_Ela era o vento, carregando consigo__, __todos os problemas e medos__, __que por tantos anos você tem tentado esquecer_

_Ele era o fogo__, __selvagem e inescrupuloso_

_E Ela era uma simples borboleta nesta chama..._

_Uma oração foi feita à um Deus que é surdo e cego__, uma oração de __apenas uma palavra: __Por quê?_

_Amor é quando Anjos choram sangue_

_Sobre as flores do Mal a desabrochar_

_Tentando transformá-las_

_Em flores do Bem a desabrochar..._

_

* * *

_

Nossa, eu amei a transformação que eu fiz nessa fic. Amei muito mesmo. Na real eu chorei escrevendo enquanto ouvia Because of You da Kelly Clarkson. Sério. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei das modificações.

Esta fic foi postada originalmente no dia 30.09.2008. Até a próxima, beijocas.


End file.
